Cuando todo cambia
by Lady Cisne
Summary: A Draco le preparan una cita a ciegas para animarlo. Y descubre que todo puede cambiar en un día.


**Disclaimer**: Sigo sin ser J.K y la última vez que mire, en mi cuenta no había millones. Así, que por desgracia, los personajes y el potterverso no son mios, pertenecen por completo a diosa Rowling.

___Este fic participa en el reto "Cita a ciegas" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"__. Ha sido corregido por mi hermanita Adhy Rosier Moon Barigliessi._

* * *

><p>La sala común de Slytherin estaba completamente en silencio. Las tres de la mañana era una hora en la que solía estar así y, sabiéndolo, un grupo de alumnos de sexto año fue apareciendo poco a poco.<p>

Finalmente, como conspiradores, se reunieron al lado de la chimenea, donde el fuego que no se consumía estaba encendido.

— Hay que hacer algo para animarle, cada día está más consumido.

Daphne fue la primera en hablar, y lo hizo mirando directamente a la otra chica rubia que estaba allí, sentada encima de las piernas de Greg.

— No sé, Daph— Vega se encogió de hombros, sintiendo los fuertes brazos de su chico alrededor de la cintura— Ya sabes cómo es Draco.

Exactamente, todos los reunidos allí sabían cómo era Draco. No en vano eran sus mejores amigos y todos estaban preocupados por él. Especialmente, su prima, que era la que sabía perfectamente por qué se encontraba en ese estado, pero no lo podía decir.

— Una cita a ciegas— Blaise les guiñó un ojo— Ya ni siquiera sale con Pansy. Yo creo que es eso, que lo de Pansy no ha salido bien y por eso se siente tan desgraciado.

Vega se mordió el labio, sabiendo que lo que le pasaba era totalmente distinto. Pero no podía decir nada.

— Bueno, salir con Pansy tampoco es que sea una alegría.

La gata de Adhy ronroneó al escuchar a su dueña y se subió de un salto a su regazo.

— Ahora solo hay que encontrar una chica que esté a la altura y organizarlo todo.

— Y convencerlo— todos miraron a Vega cuando habló, porque por el tono con que lo había dicho, parecía que iba a ser lo más difícil que tuvieran por delante.

— Eso es pan comido— Blaise desechó el comentario de la rubia con un gesto de la mano— A ver, candidatas.

— Mi hermana— todos miraron a Daphne, como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas al menos— No me miréis así. Astoria es sangre pura, Slytherin, y mis padres no verían mal que tuviera una relación con Draco. Aunque los Malfoy ahora mismo no estén muy bien vistos— Miró a Vega con un gesto de disculpa.

— A ver, Daph— Blaise puso los ojos en blanco— La idea es que Draco se lo pase bien. Eso significa sexo. ¿De veras vas a mandar a tu hermanita a una cita a ciegas para que se acueste con él?

Tres cojines, lanzados por tres chicas, impactaron en su cabeza.

— La idea no es sexo, míster salido— Adhy le miró con los ojos entrecerrados— La idea es animarlo. Con un polvo, estaría animado, ¿cuánto? ¿dos horas, un día? Sin embargo, si conoce a una chica con la que pueda tener algo, será mejor.

— Las chicas y sus ideas románticas. Lo que más anima es el sexo— levantó las manos para protegerse la cabeza de un nuevo lanzamiento de cojines— Vale, vale, vosotras ganáis— dirigió una mirada a sus tres compañeros— Anda que ayudáis.

Al final quedó todo decidido. Organizarían una cita para Draco y Astoria, pero sin que ninguno de los dos supiera quién iba a ser su cita. Eso lo hacía más divertido. Solo quedaba elegir la fecha, el lugar y convencer a los dos protagonistas.

Astoria fue fácil de convencer. Confiaba ciegamente en su hermana y sus amigas, y ellas le dijeron que el chico era guapo. A sus casi quince años, empezaba a fijarse en los chicos y la verdad era que tenía bastante éxito.

Draco fue harina de otro costal. Como ya había dicho Vega, convencerlo fue casi imposible, pero finalmente, entre todos, lo consiguieron.

La última salida a Hogsmeade antes de las vacaciones de Navidad fue el momento elegido. No podía ser Madame Pudipié, porque Draco les hubiera matado, ni Las Tres Escobas, porque todo el colegio estaría allí. Cabeza de Puerco ni se lo planteaban. Habían abierto una nueva tetería, Los mil y un tés, y decidieron que sería el mejor sitio. Los citaron allí, sin decir quién era el otro, provocando sendos resoplidos de frustración.

Así que allí estaba Draco, helándose de frío esperando que llegara su pareja, antes de entrar al local, donde se estaría más calentito. Se maldijo de nuevo por haberse dejado llevar por esa panda de locos que decían ser sus amigos y dio un par de patadas en el suelo, deseando tomarse una taza de té ya.

— ¿Draco?— la hermana de Daphne le miraba con expresión curiosa. Draco estuvo a punto de decir alguna inconveniencia cuando vio el broche que ella llevaba en la bufanda. Una pequeña hada plateada con pequeñas esmeraldas en las alas.

— Creo que he quedado contigo, pequeña— sonrió y, al darse cuenta, se quedó sorprendido. Quizá era la primera sonrisa auténtica que esbozaba ese año horrible.

Astoria resopló. Cuando hablara con su hermana y sus amigas la iba a montar. Draco. Su cita a ciegas con un chico definido por las tres como "ideal" era Draco me-he-comido-un-saco-de-limones Malfoy. Sin embargo, su sonrisa le desarmó. Era Slytherin y durante cuatro años le había visto en la sala común. Y ese año…ese año Draco parecía distinto. Triste, lejano…como abrumado por un peso enorme, así que al verle sonreír, algo dentro de ella se ablandó.

Tardó un segundo en reaccionar y, cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que Draco ya mantenía abierta la puerta de la tetería para ella. Entró pensando que pasar un rato con él no iba a hacerle daño.

La tetería estaba completamente ocupada por Slytherins. Oyó a Draco resoplar al pasar por la mesa donde su prima estaba con Greg Goyle y solo pudo echarse a reír cuando Vega les guiñó un ojo.

Se sentaron en una mesa un poco apartada, que les daba algo de privacidad. No mucha, la verdad, pero era mejor que nada. Pidieron su té y el silencio se instaló entre ambos.

— ¿Quieres…?— ambos hablaron a la vez y se echaron a reír.

Eso rompió el hielo entre ambos y empezaron a hablar. De sus familias, de los estudios, de sus sueños, de música…iban saltando de un tema a otro, pero no se daban cuenta. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, habían pasado dos horas, y sentían las miradas de todos sobre ellos.

— As—le puso un mechón detrás de la oreja— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta y nos alejamos de estos cotillas?

Eso hicieron, saliendo de allí. Fueron directamente a Honeydukes, a hacerse con un alijo de dulces, y después estuvieron paseando por los alrededores del pueblo, que estaba totalmente precioso cubierto de nieve.

Llegaron a un claro y Astoria se apoyó en un árbol, comiendo una pluma de azúcar.

— Este año estás más raro.

Draco la miró y solo se encogió de hombros.

— Antes no eras así. Daph y los demás están preocupados— se acercó a él— ¿Es por lo de tu padre?

Draco se quedó mirando los ojos castaños de Astoria, sintiéndose perdido.

— Es más complicado que eso, Astoria— volvió a poner el mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja.

Astoria asintió sin alejarse.

— Supongo que no es una situación fácil, ni algo de lo que puedas hablar libremente.

— Vaya, eso ha sido muy…— la miró, sorprendido de su sagacidad.

— Soy Slytherin, pero el sombrero estuvo a punto de ponerme en Ravenclaw— admitió con un encogimiento de hombros.

— Vaya, pequeña Greengrass, eres una caja de sorpresas— sonrió levemente. Pero no su sonrisa habitual de superioridad, sino una sonrisa verdadera, las que tenía reservada para su familia y amigos.

— Me gusta cuando sonríes.

Astoria hizo suya esa sonrisa, curvando también sus labios. Draco se quitó uno de los guantes, deslizando su dedo pulgar por los suaves labios de ella.

— Tienes azúcar.

Sin saber porque, Astoria sacó la lengua, lamiendo el azúcar de su dedo. Se quedaron allí, mirándose a los ojos, durante un largo momento.

— Deberíamos volver al castillo, Draco.

— Mmmmm…puede ser que sí.

Sin embargo, no la soltaba, seguía mirándola a los ojos de esa forma que la mantenía prendida a él.

— Está…anocheciendo.

Draco no contestó, solo bajó su rostro para rozar los labios de Astoria con los suyos propios. Fríos y dulces. Pero cálidos en el fondo. Suaves, golosos. Se separó, sabiendo que los labios de Astoria se habían quedado grabados en su mente con ese simple roce.

— Draco…

Negó con la cabeza, pasando de nuevo el pulgar por los labios de la chica, sintiéndolos temblar bajo su dedo.

— Volvamos.

La cogió de la cintura, cobijándola contra su cuerpo, sintiendo como ella se amoldaba perfectamente. El trayecto se les hizo corto, muy corto. Se separaron, un poco a regañadientes, antes de entrar en la sala común.

— Gracias, As.

Draco le miró con una sonrisa, con su sonrisa, antes de entrar en la sala común.


End file.
